Fighter
Not to be confused with the Gaiden class A Fighter (also called Axe Fighter (斧戦士) in the Jugdral Series games) is a robust unit specializing in axes. They tend to have high HP and strength, moderate Speed, but with poor defense. They are present in all games in the series. In the Tellius Series, the Laguz Tigers are, stat wise, the equivalent of a fighter, having the same types of growths (except they have very high defence in tiger form). In the beginning of every game, they can be used to beat enemy Soldiers and Knights more easily. Promotion Fighters can't class change in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo. In the later games of the series, however, they usually promote to Warriors, although Thracia 776's Axe Fighter units promote to Mercenary instead. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they are given the option of promoting into either a Warrior or a Hero, gaining the ability to use swords. Variations In Thracia 776, Axe Fighters have higher skill and speed, being essentially Sword Fighters with axes. Although named Fighter, Alm's class in Fire Emblem Gaiden is very different from this one, actually being a regular, sword-using class, promoting to Hero. It should be noted that no player units in Gaiden can use axes. Combat Fighters are Axe-Wielders and are very good at destroying enemy units. They have the ability to kill enemies in a instant and do massive damage to bosses. Their main weakness is that due to their low Defense, they will get beat up a lot so it's not a good idea to send a Fighter into a swarm of enemies hoping to clear the field because that will just result in your fighter getting killed. The best strategy to use with Fighters is to use them as tanks alongside other characters such as Cavaliers and Knights and have a Curate, Sage, or Bishop, standing by so your Fighters can get healed if they get too beat up. But even with that, using fighters can sometimes be risky and painful. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 52 *str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *HP: 80 *Str: 23 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 18 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 15 Notable Fighters Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Monshō no Nazo/Shadow Dragon *Barst - A mercenary under Ogma who has a mild mannered personality. After the War of Darkness he left Talys and supposedly became a pirate. *Bord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his skill. After the War of Darkness he became a woodcutter. *Cord - A mercenary under Ogma who is known for his speed. Like his fellow mercenary Bord, he became a woodcutter after the War of Darkness. Akaneia Saga/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Dice - A mercenary resembling a viking who seeks a fortune. He is Malice's father. Seisen no Keifu *Dimaggio *Gerrard *Johalva Thracia 776 *Othin *Halvan Fūin no Tsurugi *Lot - A mercenary under Dieck *Wade - A mercenary under Dieck *Damas Rekka no Ken *Bartre *Dorcas *Zagan The Sacred Stones *Garcia *O'Neill *Possible promotion for: Ross Path of Radiance *Boyd Radiant Dawn *Nolan - Leader of the Dawn Brigade *Pugo Awakening *Vaike See Also *Warrior *Hero *Axe Gallery File:FE4 Axe Fighter Enemy.gif|Map sprite of an enemy Axe Fighter in Seisen no Keifu. File:FE4 Axe Fighter Sprite.gif|Map sprite of an Axe Fighter in Seisen no Keifu. File:Fighter FE12 Map Icon.png|Fighter sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo.